B's birthdays aren't all cursed!
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Buffy's birthday are all destined to be cursed, so Faith decides is time to change that once and for all. What will our crazy slayer do? Hope you enjoy it, just a bit of fun!


**_Hey people, okay... let's see I don't own any of Joss's amazing shows... Though I can dream right? The story is pure fictional... yada, yada, yada. Hope you enjoy it. Follows a bit after the destruction of Sunnydale and LA, a glimpse in a future we wish we had._**

**_Kisses,_**

**_Nat_**

* * *

**_Faith POV_**

So it was B's birthday and I had the most amazing idea. She was still sleeping and I was pretty sure that blondie was going to stay home moping around, there was no way I was gonna watch some movie an eat popcorn today, we are goin' to PARTY!

About some months ago G-man said that we _alias_ me and B, need a rest, a vacation, I swear to God I thought Giles had grown another head, I can remember it like it was yesterday:

"Buffy, Faith, let's say that you two have earned some months of a decent rest, go visit the world, whatever, on us…" I looked dumbfounded at Giles, while my sister slayer watched him like the world was about to be swallowed by earth.

"WHAT?" I said excited, B sounded more like extremely surprised.

"Bye then, send us post cards and emails, we all love you" With that we were "literally" kicked out of the J&T Special School for Girls, and after that we packed and traveled pretty much all Canada, South America, some parts of Central America and California, including LA, and finally we were back on track, same old Europe.

More precisely in Galway, Ireland, my idea, B said she just didn't want to stay in the same town the love of her live was born in. Funny though was that in the first week she actually found the O'Connor family crypt, we stood there for a moment, thinking if Angel by any chance would gather courage enough to face his ghosts. That of course until B, got trapped there the moment I got out. Panic much? Course not! I spend hours trying to get in, but nothing, niete, nada! I think I ended up sleeping 'cause seconds later I felt B's small hands on my arm. Sometimes she just seemed so fragile.

This was three weeks ago, we talked about it, can you actually believe that Angel's family was in there? There was Kathy as B calls her, that wanted to know everything she could possible tell them about their long lost son and brother. His father Richard was a very tough man and his mother Analye was sweet and kind, his sister was a fresh breeze of happiness, they were all proud of the "Liam" Buffy had spoken about, and said they would wait for his appearance, there were things left unspoken specially by his father.

After that B was great, she was happy that finally his family had come across everything and forgave him, now it was his turn, and thanks to Kathy, we both had another reason to live, my brother, as I like to put, is alive, well as much as he can be of course, but alive. And so are his son and the peroxide blonde.

"Fai, what you doing?" Asked my "sister" taking me from my inter thoughts, lately it was just me and her, after we bonded, living around each other was quite cool. Of course she would complain about my lack of organization or would banish me from the kitchen.

"Well, birthday girl" She then slapped her hand over my mouth silencing me. "wht..uck?" I was able to mumble.

"Keep it quiet Faith, no need for the whole word to know" She whispered, I simply glared at her waiting for a reason.

"All my birthday's are cursed Faithy, I'm telling you its better if we just…"

"No freaking way girl! We are going party, use some of the mojo Red sent to us, and have some major fun!

"What mojo? Faith, I really..." She trailed off.

"Listen up, Blondie, we are going to use that glimpse mojo thing that can change our looks, then we're gonna dress real sexy and party all night long, and believe me B, I can drag you with me." She laughed shaking her head and climbing the stairs letting out a small:

"Fine." Disappearing onto the stairs.

The day was not eventful pretty much everyone sent her an email or called, of course Red, Xan, Squirt and G-man had to show up for a hug, they stayed for some hours and left, it was about nine o'clock when we started to get ready. Red had given us some recommendations about the "glimpse" spell and now I was having a problem to figure out what I was going to dress!

"Faith! Have you seen my white t-shirt?" B asked.

"Buff, come here, I have no clue on what to wear" She laughed humorously, and got into my room dressed in a tank top and small pans - come on she can be my sister slayer, but I'm not blind, her wearing _that_ could kill a guy.

"Woah, B, who are you expecting to find?" She blushed looking down biting her lip. I smirked it was so easy to embarrass B.

"Here". I saw her take a black leather jacket, destroyed jeans, boots, a white t-shirt and a brown shirt, also a scarf and a coif, it was probably cold outside.

"Thanks." She smiled and said "What would you do without me, huh?" I burst into laughter and started dressing, applying makeup in the process.

When Buffy went into my room again asking about what type of lipstick she should use I was surprised by how good she looked in anything. There she was using jeans, a white shirt, a waistcoat and a cardigan, her hair in a cap and simple black boots.

"So all we have to do is drink it right?" B asked.

"Says Red." I confirmed.

"I can't believe I'm doing it." We toasted and closed our eyes drinking it quickly.

"B, come on, its still you. It didn't work."

"It's supposed to be a glimpse Faith, it probably only works for the outsiders. Let's check the mirror."

We got in, I was expecting to find myself as usual, but was greeted by a blonde woman with deep blue eyes just a little bit shorter than myself. B was a stunning brunette with deep brown eyes.

We smiled at each other, got our purses and left the small apartment we shared.

"Where are you taking me again, Faith?" Asked B as we walked through the streets of Galway.

"There's this demon local bar that is a success, and has karaoke, thought we could enjoy yourselves, get some drinks, sing and dance, you know, no demon to 'cause any damage.

She agreed nodding her head.

Some minutes later we were at the inside of the bar, with a lot of ugly demons but mostly seemed friendly. I got a Cuba while Buffy scanned the place with her eyes.

A demon was singing "Stupid Cupid" and Buffy turned to ask for a bottle water, I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe she wasn't gonna drink with me.

Suddenly I saw no one less than Lorne, the empathic demon, if Lorne was here, probably Angel, Spike and even Connor too. Shit, double shit!

"And this was Rufus, singing Stupid Cupid; come on everyone let me hear some noise for our singer here!"

"He's not bad." B said smiling at me; while, I looked at her terrified then at the stage, seeing our lovely green demon greet everyone on his spiritual way.

"Hey you, cupcake" B frowned looking around "Yes Honeybee, you by the side of goldilocks. Come up here; let us hear that beautiful voice of yours." Exclaimed Lorne.

"I don't think… I just... I don't..." B was eating her words looking terrified enough to me, come on, she can take vamps, demons and an apocalypse but not karaoke?

Lorne left the stage and walked to us smiling; he put a hand over B's shoulder and said:

"Nothing of that luv" He said using Spike's British way of saying "Everyone can sing, baby. Come on, don't be afraid, no one is gonna bite you here, well unless you call for it of course" With that, he got one of B's bright smiles, as she bit her lip.

"How about, Lessons Learned from Carrie Underwood? Seem to fit you perfectly."

TRIPLE SHIT! HE'S GONNA READ HER! THAT'S IT, I'M DEAD, NO, WORSE, I'M BEYOND DEAD! B'S IS GONNA CUT MY HEAD OFF! SMASH IT ON A WALL, USE IT AS AN ORNAMENT. Okay, Faith, breathe, breathe. In and Out, in and Out.

I saw Buffy sit on the stage and looked at the lyrics, I had a clue that Buffy already knew that song, but when she opened her mouth I wish she hadn't, her voice was lovely and the song, as green had said, did fit her perfectly.

_"There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some bitter endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned."_

**_Lorne POV _**

The moment those two girls got into my club I knew there was more that the eye couldn't see. So I need at least one of them to sing, while I did my usual babbling over my best customers, I watch the brunette, ask for a bottle of water while after the blonde that had got an strong Cuba on her hands.

I called for her, and almost got a no, but lucky no one survives when I use the "luv" in a British way, wait until Spike figures that I'm using his words to convince beautiful women to sing.

But when goldilocks started to look panicked I notice that perhaps there was much more in the simple girl than I imagine.

The first strophe of the music showed me so many things. A young and more beautiful blonde being called to be a slayer, the death of her watcher, the family crisis, her new life, new friends, new love.

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned._

The loss of people she knew and cared, new watchers, killing a lover, saving the world, avoiding apocalypses, helping a lover and God did I know that lover, saving Angel from death, making friends almost sisters, having to sacrifice her wishes to everyone's…

_There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should've taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

A new lover, a heart shattered, ignoring her heart and soul crying herself to sleep after sleeping with her formal boyfriend, having an abnormal peroxide vampire saying he was in love with her, having a sister, stopping a crazy demon robot from ending the world, losing the love of a mother, losing her ground, dying.

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned._

Coming back from heaven, having to cope with every single thing that was thrown on her face, looking for comfort, hurting herself, getting hurt from someone she thought she could trust, losing her only father and watcher, the evil approaching more stronger than ever_._

_And all the things that break you,  
Are all the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all,  
Lessons learned._

New and old evil, old friends, new girls, so many losses, tiredness, restless, fear, power, the end of an age, saying goodbye to the love of her life once again. Closing the Hellmouth. Moving out, training girls, new offices, more danger, knowing about how much danger Angel was involved in and prevented her to go and help; the scars inside her soul were impressive. But the love pouring in each and every word was overwhelming, I had never felt or seen something like that, if possible she would glow.

She sang the last strophe of the song and I felt tears falling from my eyes, the last longing slayer, the older one, Buffy on my stage and I could certainly understand why the goldilocks was so apprehensive, simply because we have our badass rogue slayer Faith over there.

I smiled to her and the whole bar burst into claps, she thanked and left the stage, I followed her with my eyes and was able to read her lips "Faith, you're dead, we better get me the hell outta of here, now. Because, the green guy over there has "EMPATH" written all over his face and I just poured my soul out there, of all the songs, of all the places!"

"Lorne" I hear Angelcakes calling me.

"Who was singing?" Asks Spike.

"It was lovely" says Connor.

"Indeed." I answer them. "Lock the outer doors I need to speak with two girls who are very special, take them to my office." I told Roarke from security, a big man, a match for the two slayers but they couldn't and wouldn't fight. I saw the three guys frown and request them to follow me.

**_Meanwhile _**

"We can try the emergency doors" I said. Buffy had to laugh. Okay she was right, after all I was the one who got us into this mess and my ridiculous alternative was the _emergency doors?_

"Faith" She said. "The only way out… is that entrance, which is completely blocked out by all these tremendous huge security demons. So as far as I can tell, we can stay, drink, dance and sing, considering of course that it will be your turn to sing."

"Hello" said a demon, of the size of two of me and Fai together. "Mr. Lorne requested you two to come with me."

"Be..." I started and changed my mind, then she arched an eyebrow at me "Be..Bella, are we really going to go with him?"

"Yes we are Felicity" Buffy said.

"This is Lorne's office, please feel free."

The big guy closed the door and all I could think was "Okay, I knew Bella was a rush, but seriously, Felicity was the best thing you could come up with?"

"Felicity?" I asked exasperated.

"Bella?" B asked arching her eyebrows smirking.

"Why did you listen to him?"

"Faith, for Christ sake, didn't you read the sign in the entrance?" She questioned me a little bit angry.

"Which sign?"

"The one that says the place is magically protected and no fights are allowed and are able to happen?" She then walked to the coffee machine purring some.

"What are you doing?" Annoyed she looked at me sipping her coffee.

"I'm making myself comfortable."

**_On the way to Lorne's office (Angel's POV)_**

"Lorne, why aren't we going through the same way as always?"

"I think Junior that the green fella has something to show to us."

"I would prefer if you called me by my name Spike" Lorne reprimanded him, annoyed.

"Lorne, not that I actually..." I said before he opened a window that showed his office, perfect, and of course I always thought it was only a mirror.

We could see the blonde look worried to the brunette that was purring coffee for herself.

Minutes later their voices were heard.

"_Well, as far as I am concerned I had everything pretty much planned, and most of the day would have come out right if and only if, you sis, didn't decide it was way too boring, so here we are, I told you, let's stay home, popcorn, movies, chocolate and peanut butter, and what does Fai says? Let's party."_

"_B..." The blonde said. _

"I'm_ not finished..."_

"_I was just trying to make you enjoy a BLOODY BIRTHDAY" The brunette called by the blonde of 'B' smiled and said:_

"_I know."_

"_Is the coffee any good?"_

"_It's great, want some?" The B girl gave Fai her cup.._

"Lorne, tell me that is not what I'm thinking and feeling".

"Honestly, that woman has the most beautiful soul I have ever seen."

"Is that Buffy and Faith downstairs?" Spike asked.

"Yes…" I confirmed, and again their voices were heard:

"_Why did you even try?" It was Buffy sitting with her eyes closed that asked._

"_Because, since I move out to live with you and the gang, all you did was give me great experiences, it had been years since anyone even remembered my birthday." Faith answered in a small voice still holding her now empty cup of coffee._

Buffy hugged her and I could see again the two women I cared about so much in the world, the love my life and my 'adoptive' sister.

I saw Buffy laugh, and shake her head, smirking on the process.

"_What am I gonna do with you Faithy?" She asked playfully._

"_We can always, you know, visit Kathy, I'm sure she must have an interesting story about Angel's birthdays."_

"_Sure, when the spell is over." Buffy said._

"_No good hum…?"_

"_Unless you want to make an appearance." Buffy said._

"Lorne we need to stop them" Angel said.

We looked at each other leaving the room. Lorne opened the room to find both slayers into a deep conversation.

"I still think that Lorne didn't actually read you."

"Faith, it's impossible, my guess is that my soul was literally screaming into that song".

"_That won't be necessary"_ Said Lorne catching their attention.

"Hey Green!" Smiled Faith, I was still thinking on what she had said about Kathy moments ago.

"Hey guys." Greeted Buffy, the same moment her cell phone rang.

"Sorry for this. Hello?"

"Buffy? Hey it's Fred, remember me? Wesley's wife?

"You just didn't calm me for this, did you? Wini..." She said biting her lip.

"Happy birthday, and plus, you're going to be a godmother!" On the other side of the line Winifred Burkle Pryce waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Are you serious? Really? How far a long are you?"

"Three months" Said the proud father on the back of the call. "You're the first to know, well it would have been Angel if we knew where the heck he was, but hell, why not you?"

"Wes, that's... really too much." I heard Buffy mumble, smiling.

"Love you guys, and totally visiting you next week, it's a girl right?" I almost smiled at how easily she had gotten into my friends lives, they were alive and kicking and that was better than anything I could ask for.

"Sorry Guys, I got another call, but I will call you tomorrow so we can babble as much as you want"

"Bye" They both said.

"Hello" My love said again. I could drown by simply watching her. Behind me I had Spike, Faith, Lorne and "our" son talking.

"Anne" She laughed "Hey Charlie! Please come back you're girlfriend is driving me nuts" I heard Gunn laugh as well.

"Hey girlie, happy birthday. Love you and send a big kiss to my soon to be fiancé."

"Finally, you took your time... thanks for calling. Love you too, take care and please, if you're going to bring a gift, can it be something alive? You know that last thing you brought was way too weird." Charles laughed again, sent kisses and hung up.

"Happy birthday, baby." I said looking at her. She turned and stared at me for a moment, before slapping me on the face.

"Well, I certainly deserved that." I said touching my face still looking at her, Spike started to laugh but in the second minute she set her eyes on him, and he got completely quiet.

"Don't worry Spike, you might get one as well, perhaps I'll even punch you, will it make you happier?" She asked and I knew where that had come from.

Lorne, she was scared about all the things he might have read about her.

"Goldilocks," Lorne started " No need to be angry with Angelcakes, he… well, I don't say anything I see to anyone, and I needed to be sure it was really you, and you're here not only because of Faith, I had another person, actually more like a ghostly person..

"Kathy... I should have known she would be searching, she's the only one strong and smart enough to wonder around."

"You've met Kathy?" Angel asked surprised.

"Well, yeah, your parents too by the way. Your father doesn't like me that much, but he got used to have me around on Friday nights, Kathy visits all the time, the apartment we're staying is closed to the cemetery where.."

"You went looking for my crypt?" Angel sounded petrified.

"No, not at all" Faith said "We were patrolling, not that we really had to but we were bored and so... anyway we just kinda of stumbled into your parents crypt."

"Anyone got in?" Connor asked curiously.

"Well we did, we killed the vampire and were getting out when they locked B inside." Continue Faith explaining.

"They just wanted to talk and after I told them absolutely everything I knew about Liam, I mean about Angel, then they let me go." Buffy finished.

"Kathy likes to visit, she created some sort of friendship with B, and I like your mom, she's adorable, though your father... well he hates B a little bit more, something about not being worthy of you. K's pissed about it." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"And we have so much more to do, right? Faith?" Called her sister slayer.

"I'd like to go and see them." I said.

"Dad, really? They can try and hurt you..." Connor said glaring at him.

"Then you, Buffy and Faith can come." I vowed.

"Why am I not included?" Spike asked.

"You should stay and help Lorne if anything happens. Plus if something does happen we might need back up."

"Fine slayer, only because you're politely asking". Resolve Spike said.

Buffy laughed hugging the friend she thought she had lost and kissed his face, in mere minutes they were in Angel's car, ridding to the cemetery.

It took them some minutes to arrive to the exact crypt and now Angel felt like he shouldn't be there. Faith and Buffy stared at him, and Connor gave him a reassuring smile before he touched the doorknob and opened the door, it made a ghostly sound as Angel entered the crypt, he look back, eyeing Buffy, Connor and Faith.

"Do you want me to come too?" Buffy asked seeing how scared the vampire looked.

"No love, I should do it alone."

"Okay. Take care. I love you" She almost whispered.

But that got Angel striding back to her, stopping on his track right in front of her and enveloped her in a hug and kissed her. He did so… so passionately yet gently that it was impossible not to stare. He let her go touching his forehead to hers letting her know in a husky voice that he loved her too and stormed into the crypt.

Buffy touched her lips and breathed.

"How long do you think it will take?" Connor asked.

"Hopefully not long" B said her voice a tremble.

"It will be alright, as long as his words are true" I said, Connor and Faith watched me intensely, while I remembered my first encounter with Angel's family.

**_Flashback On_**

"_How he can love someone like you? You're not worthy of the man he became." Said Angel's father._

"_Richard…" Said his mother Analye "If our son loves her as much as she says he did, probably still does, we shall forgive him. If he proves his love for the woman, if we can see it in his soul, she lives, otherwise, she dies and he lives." _

"_Mother, that just... is not right, I don't agree with this, and I shall not let you hurt her, no matter what." Kathy voiced._

"_An angel cannot intervene on the mortal wishes; we shall do as we were instructed. The son shall live and will never know of his real mother if he does not love her any longer." _

_While they discussed it, I felt my heart beat rapidly on my chest, we had a son together and we both thought it was Darla's, his baby boy; then was also mine. I noticed that apparently Kathy was an angel, and her parents only ghosts, but probably strong enough to kill him and me. Like it was hard to kill a human when you are a ghost._

"_You can go, dear child, I appreciate your efforts to let us know so much about our beloved son. Let's hope you are right and he still does love you."_

**_Flashback off_**

**_Angel POV_**

I entered the crypt simply to find my younger sister waiting for me.

"Dear brother!" Exclaimed Kathy. "I've missed you"

"Me too Kathy." She smiled studying me.

"What are you looking for my dear sister?" I asked, she smirked.

"I like her. The blonde woman who carries her heart so openly, she talks about you in her sleep you know?"

"You watch her?"

"I was designed to watch you, her and my nephew Connor, since he was born. Unfortunately you have never known about his true maternity, his real mother, he was created in a moment of love and passion, she was so young, and with the weight of the world on her shoulders, and you decided for her, you kept her safe, you really need to love a woman with every fiber of you, to have been able to give up humanity. But you did and your reward was your child, yours and the slayer's baby boy." I allowed my tears to fall, I had held them long enough.

"Father, mother. Come forward."

"We only need one answer from you and you'll be released."

I nodded and stood looking at them.

"We forgave you long ago child, even more after that little bitch came here and told us about your work, how you safe the people".

"Take that back" I growled, he smiled thinking I was joking about it "No _one_ insults her, if you want to insult someone, that should be me."

"You love that little bitch hum?" His father said with hatred.

"More than you'll ever know" I spoke.

"So be it!"

They started chanting something that seemed like a triple spell.

_Granted by the powers that be_

_Make it flesh, blood and breath_

_Let the immortality go intact_

_Our warrior always will be _

_With your strength and powers we set you free_

Suddenly I felt pain go through my body making my knees fall, with an unnecessary breath I felt my head spin, seconds later… my heart started beating rapidly on my chest and I screamed the moment I felt the demon left my body.

"Good Li, Forgive for my lack of confidence in you and the lass, but I was really needing you to scream.." Spoke Richard on his deep Irish accent.

"Angel is everything okay?" Faith asked.

"Dad?" Connor voice was apprehensive.

"Where's Buffy?" I voiced. I had my parents and sister still looking at me and my son and friend, so where was my "wife"?

"I'm here. Are you ok? We heard you scream."

"Gosh I love you. I love you baby." I exclaimed before hugging her kissing her head.

"You're human!"

"For the rest of my life..." I touched her face, tears shining in her eyes.

"And if by any chance you like to make that ring official, I'm all for it" She looked confused and I touched her neck pulling her delicate necklace that held a Claddagh ring and the crucifix I had given her so long ago.

"I lost mine, saw it another day and..." I touch her lips with my finger while with my other hand I took it out for my left pocket, her ring, I had it all along.

"Angel?" I bent down on my knees and asked "After everything that's happened and the more to come, I wanted to know if you would give me the honor of being my wife."

Buffy was quiet, without making a sound she simply watched me.

"For the mother of lords, answer already!" Exclaimed Faith.

Buffy smiled and I asked:

"You still my girl?"

"Always" I put the Claddagh ring on her four finger and spun her around kissing her lips, face and neck.

"Come on your lovebirds, let go..." Complained Faith

"Ma, Da, come on" Connor said smiling, using Irish for the mother and father words.

Angel and Buffy smiled at each other and walked behind their son and best friend.

"Just for the record Connor, we love you too." They said.

"Faith, will you save me from them?" Connor pleaded.

"Oh come on, now I'm what, an aunt?"

They simply laughed at each other going "home" for the first time in years.

"Told you I could change our mind on the whole cursed birthday's thing B" said Faith triumphant.

"B?"

"Buffy?" They both looked behind to find only trees and graves.

"See on the bright side Faith, I don't have a girlfriend" Said Connor.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think!_**

**_Just wanna thank Lizzy for checking up this story for me! :)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Nat  
_**


End file.
